warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Another World/Original
This story takes place nearly a hundred years after the events of 'The Fallen Star'. Nocturnal returned, but was easily defeated once again. But, as she died, she managed to do one last thing; to bring the Clans to another world, full of Violent beasts, mythical creatures and more magic than the Clans have ever seen before. (Yes, I know I like to do stories based on Magic. :D ) Prologue It had been eight seasons since the cats had re-established themselves in the land that Nocturnal had brought them to. DawnClan, DuskClan, SunClan and MoonClan had travelled for a season looking for a place to settle. They passed many possible locations, but settled in a forest that the Twolegs called 'The Fallen Forest'. This forest was beautiful, full of prey and had a stream running through it. DawnClan, the new ThunderClan, settled in a secluded part of the forest. The only entrance in was through a Tunnel. DuskClan, the new ShadowClan, settled beside a gorgeous pond. SunClan, the new RiverClan, settled on a patch of land protected by the stream. And MoonClan, the new WindClan, settled in an open space surrounded by Forest. However, the Clans did not know that this land was full of horrible beasts unknown to Earth. They were powerful, and all of Nocturnal's creations. The Twolegs had no idea how to deal with the creatures, and were easily chased from their settlements. The only place where these creatures did not go was the Fallen Forest, where the cats lived. This was because of the three mages that lived within the clans. DawnClan housed the Fox Mage, DuskClan housed the Cat Mage, and SunClan housed the Wolven Mage. However, one day, they mysteriously disappeared. None of the leaders could understand why. Before long, the beasts entered the forest. Many cats were killed, others were injured severely. It would seem as if StarClan wished for them to die. StarClan, however, did not follow the cats to the new world. They were lost, unable to locate the Clans. After many seasons of being stalked by the Mysterious creatures, Banestar, the leader of DawnClan, Snowstar, the leader of DuskClan, Ancientstar, the leader of SunClan and Greenstar, the leader of MoonClan travelled to the one place the Clans met in peace; The Peace-Caves. They had found several Twolegs there, and learned that the Twolegs had four Moonpool-like places that they called 'Temples', and if they could re-claim the temples from the beasts, there could be a chance of the beasts leaving. Our story begins when two new DawnClan warriors learn of the Four Temples, not knowing that they will be the saviors of the Clans... and the Twolegs. Chapter One - The First Prophecy "Banestar!" Desertwind, the DawnClan Medicine Cat, padded into the DawnClan camp clearing, her face lit up with pride. Banestar turned around, and smiled. "What is it, Desertwind?" "I have recieved a message from StarClan!" she meowed, excitedly. Two warriors, who were sitting by the fresh-kill pile, gasped. None of the Clans had recieved a message from StarClan since Nocturnal had brought them to this new world... Banestar nodded. "Very well, let's hear it." Desertwind closed her eyes. "The one of Darkness has returned. Her minions pose a threat to both the Clans and the Twolegs alike. One in the heart of the Desert. One on top of a Snowy Mountain. One high in the Clouds. One in a large Forest. Two will become one, and light the path to victory." Lightcloud, one of the two warriors, looked over at her friend, Bloodstrike. "Did you hear that? Maybe this 'In the forest' thing is in that old ruin we found yesterday!" she whispered to Bloodstrike, excitedly. Bloodstrike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Even if we did get to the ruins with all those beasts blocking the way, who knows what's inside!" Lightcloud grinned. "Yeah, just imagine what could be in there. Maybe Wind is in there! If we brought her back and drove all the beasts out, we'd be heroes!" Bloodstrike sighed. "What if we get killed in there?" Lightcloud playfully pushed Bloodstrike. "We almost got killed when the beasts attacked yesterday. Your point?" "I guess you're right." Bloodstrike meowed, "Let's go." Lightcloud's face lit up. "Let's not bother telling Banestar. He'd only tell us to stay here." And the two friends darted out of the camp, side by side. Chapter Two - Beasts "Be careful, Bloodstrike!" Bloodstrike gasped, as a large black wolf-like beast jumped out of the shadows. It's eyes were a deep red, and it's claws were even more fearsome. Lightcloud unsheathed her claws, and mercilessly clawed the beast's front. "Thanks... Lightcloud." Bloodstrike whispered, as the beast fell to the ground. "No problem." Lightcloud replied, pushing the wolf-beast out of the way, "I just couldn't let you die, now could I?" The two were now past SunClan and MoonClan territory, and the sun was now gone from the sky. Lightcloud and Bloodstrike walked in silence, side by side, as they made their way up towards the old ruins that seemed to watch them as they got closer and closer. "What do you think is in there?" Lightcloud meowed, stopping to examine the ruins. "Who knows?" Bloodstrike replied, closing his eyes for a moment. Lightcloud continued to walk, Bloodstrike following closely behind her. The two friends cautiously made their way up the staircase that lead to the old ruins, unaware of what was inside. "Ew," Lightcloud muttered, looking at the green stuff that had been growing on the stairs, "I don't think I wanna know what that is." Bloodstrike gingerly walked by the green fungus, and sat down by the entrance to the ruins. "You ready?" he meowed, as Lightcloud joined him at the top. "I think so." Lightcloud replied. Bloodstrike pushed open the door, shuddering as it creaked open. Lightcloud stepped inside, gasping as she realized how big the ruins really was. "Come on!" Lightcloud hissed at Bloodstrike, who was still outside. Bloodstrike took a deep breath, and padded inside. "Wow..." Bloodstrike gasped, as he looked around the room. It was large, full of wooden pillars that were covered in moss and fungus. There was a wooden staircase that lead to another wooden door that was almost identical to the one behind them. "Let's go!" Lightcloud whispered, pushing Bloodstrike forward. "Okay, chill out." Bloodstrike muttered, slowly getting closer to the stairs. As the two made their way across the room, another Shadow-Beast jumped out in front of them. It was larger than the one they had encountered outside, by far. Bloodstrike unsheathed his claws, and tackled the beast with no mercy. "Die!" he hissed, biting it's neck. The beast struggled to get away. It clawed furiously at Bloodstrike, landing a single blow as he let go of the beast's neck. Bloodstrike yowled in pain. "It's... over." the beast whispered, before disappearing into the shadows. "Are you alright?" Lightcloud meowed, running over to Bloodstrike. "Yeah, I'm fine." Bloodstrike groaned,getting to his paws. Lightcloud and Bloodstrike continued up the wooden stairs, even more cautiously than before. Lightcloud pushed the door open, not knowing what to expect. "Bloodstrike..." Lightcloud whispered, "You have to see this." Inside the room was a glowing stone, that glowed a pale green. In front of the pedestal with the stone was a black wolf. Not the cloudy kind that they had encountered earlier, but a solid black wolf. "What are you doing here?" she asked, without opening her eyes or even getting to her paws. Lightcloud tipped her head respectfully. "We mean no harm." The wolf opened her eyes, and smiled. "This is the first time a regular Animal has come in here in many moons." she barked, her blue eyes sparkling. Bloodstrike took a small step forward. "What is your name?" he meowed. The She-wolf chuckled. "No need to be so afraid. I'm Spirit, the Guardian of the Temples." Lightcloud smiled, nodding. "I'm Lightcloud, and this is Bloodstrike. We're Warriors of DawnClan." "Ah, yes. The Clans. Just a quick question; Do all of you have such odd names?" Spirit asked playfully, getting to her giant black paws. Bloodstrike nodded. "Now it's our turn; Do you know what that stone is?" Spirit sighed, all signs of happiness fading from her face. "Sadly, I do. But I wish I didn't." she barked, sorrow in her voice, "That is one of the four Spirit Stones." Lightcloud's head tipped off to the side. "Spirit Stone? What's that?" Spirit chuckled. "Curious ones, aren't you? There are four Spirit Stones, the Forest Stone, the Desert Stone, the Mountain Stone and the Sky Stone." Bloodstrike groaned. "But what are they for?" "These four stones keep the Balance of Light and Dark in this World. Without all four to keep the balance, Evil will rule. There used to be four Temple Guardians, but the others- and their stones, have been tainted by evil. I am the only one that the evil has not yet reached." Spirit explained. "Lightcloud..." Bloodstriker meowed to his friend, "Do you know what that means?" The she-cat nodded. "We have to go find the other stones- and purify them of their evil." Spirit grinned, padding forward. "If you two think you're going to leave me behind, you are sadly mistaken." "Oh, no," Lightcloud meowed, "We need a Temple Guardian with us." Spirit glanced through a broken glass window. The sun was gone, and the stars were high in the sky. "We'd best stay here until tomorrow morning," Spirit barked, "It gets very dangerous at night." Chapter Three - Punishments "Wake up!" As Bloodstrike and Lightcloud came to, they looked up, and saw Spirit's beautiful face. Now that the sun had risen, they could see her face clearly. Her face was completely black, with white lines up her muzzle. The two lines made complicated patterns on her face. Her eyes were astonishingly beautiful, and her teeth were pure white. "Wow..." Lightcloud muttered, her breath taken away by the clear elegance and beauty on Spirit's face. Spirit rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I get that alot." Bloodstrike got to his paws, and sniffed the air. "What in StarClan is that smell?" Spirit turned, revealing two plump black squirrels. They had cloudy fur, like the wolves they had encountered earlier. "They're dark beasts," Spirit barked, picking one up, "But they're delicious. You should try one." Lightcloud nibbled at one, taking the bits she wanted. Bloodstrike devoured the rest. "So," Spirit said, as she groomed herself, "Are you two ready to leave?" Lightcloud glanced over at Bloodstrike, guilt gleaming in her eyes. She could only imagine the panic and fear that their parents could be feeling. "Spirit... could we stop by the DawnClan camp?" Lightcloud meowed, hoping that she could speak with Banestar. Bloodstrike got to his paws. "Yeah, can we?" Spirit sighed. "Fine. But don't take long... we have a world to save." As Spirit, Lightcloud and Bloodstrike made their way towards the door, Lightcloud looked back at the glowing green stone on the pedestal. "What about the Spirit Stone?" Lightcloud meowed. Spirit chuckled. "It cannot be taken by evil hearts. It is perfectly safe there, as long as I am not tempted by the darkness." Lightcloud nodded, and Bloodstrike pushed open the door. The three made their way down the stairs, and out the large door that lead outside... and to the green Fungus. "Don't worry," Spirit barked, stepping right through the fungus, "It's good for your paws." Bloodstrike reluctantly stepped into the fungus, allowing the refreshing cool feeling to sweep up his legs. He let out a relaxed sigh, chuckling as he noticed Lightcloud still attempting to avoid it. "We'd better hurry," Lightcloud meowed. Spirit stared at Lightcloud, confused. "Why?" "Because we're on MoonClan territory." Bloodstrike, Lightcloud and Spirit darted through the territory, careful not to bump into a MoonClan patrol. Athough DawnClan's warriors were as Strong as the Ancient ThunderClan, and as stealthy as Ancient ShadowClan, they were outmatched by MoonClan's Water-like grace and Wind-like speed. "Wow, I didn't breathe once back there. I was scared silly." Lightcloud gasped, as the trio made their way onto DawnClan territory. Spirit laughed. "You scared that they'd defeat an Ancient and Powerful Guardian?" Lightcloud shook her head. "One or two warriors would probably survive, and tell Greenstar that DawnClan attacked... then it would go all downhill from there." "I guess." Spirit replied, picking up her pace as they approached the camp. Lightcloud and Bloodstrike froze, as they noticed two warriors, claws unsheathed, standing protectively in front of the camp. "Wait!" Lightcloud yowled at the two warriors, "Icepath, Addervenom... this wolf is a friend." Icepath, the white warrior she-cat, glared at Lightcloud. "This is coming from a warrior that left us in the middle of the night, during a SunClan attack." Lightcloud gasped; SunClan had attacked when they were gone! Addervenom, the massive brown tabby tom, darted behind Lightcloud and Bloodstrike, claws still unsheathed. "What... you can sheathe your claws now, Addervenom." Bloodstrike growled. Spirit took a brief step back, and sat down. "I'll be waiting here for you." she whispered. Addervenom herded Lightcloud and Bloodstrike into an empty den, and sat down by the entrance. "Don't try anything funny." he hissed, his green eyes glaring at the two. In a few brief moments, the large black and white tom came in, his large scar that cut down his face telling the two who he was. Banestar. Beside him was a skinny silver she-cat, who was his deputy, Sleekpelt. "Do you know what you two have done?" Banestar meowed quietly, his voice telling the two he was hiding something. There was no answer. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" he bursted out, causing Lightcloud to jump. Sleekpelt whispered something to Banestar, then turned back to Bloodstrike and Lightcloud. "You have betrayed us." she hissed, "You gave away our inmost secrets to SunClan. Why, Lightcloud? Why, Bloodstrike? Do you know how many cats died because of you? Windstorm and all four of her kits died last night. All. Because. Of. You." Bloodstrike growled. "We did nothing! We were in the ruins all night!" Sleekpelt unsheathed her claws. "LIAR!" "But," Lightcloud protested, "We were trying to help the clan! We found a Stone Guardian, and-" "I don't want to hear it." Banestar snapped, "If you two would rather track down useless stones, then go ahead. You'll have plenty of time now that you've been exiled from DawnClan." Lightcloud gasped, burying her head in Bloodstrike's fur. She sobbed quietly, not wanting to look up at Banestar's gruesome face anymore. "Fine." Bloodstrike snarled back, glaring at Banestar, "We'd rather be Rogues than stay with a Clan with no justice." Sleekpelt and Banestar stepped away, allowing the two to leave. "You have until Moonhigh to get off our territory." Banestar hissed as the two padded by. Bloodstrike and Lightcloud padded in silence towards Spirit, who got up as the two padded by her. "What's wrong?" she barked cheerfully. Lightcloud looked up at Spirit, sorrow in her eyes. "We've been exiled from DawnClan for a crime we didn't commit." she whispered. Spirit gasped, and looked up at the setting sun as they made their way onto DuskClan territory. "You know what? That's just awful. But..." Spirit trailed off, closing her eyes. "But what?" Bloodstrike meowed. She grinned. "Once we find the others, we'll be a pack again. You can live with us." "Thanks... Spirit." Lightcloud half-smiled. And the three padded off, looking up at the omnious mountains that laid behind an almost Endless plains. And Lightcloud couldn't help but wonder- if they didn't give away the secrets to Ancientstar and his Clan, who did? Chapter Four - The Endless Plains "Spirit..." Lightcloud looked over at the mighty wolf from across the small fire she had created. Spirit smiled. "What do you need, Lightcloud?" "Umm..." she meowed, nervously, "I was wondering if you'd tell us about the other Temple Guardians." Bloodstrike was now intrigued. He looked up at the two, and smiled. Spirit chuckled. "Well, there is only four of us. Narlene, she's the Temple Guardian of the Mountains. She was very close with the Ancient Clans that had once lived in the Mountains. Then, there's Ghost. She's the Temple Guardian of the Desert." Spirit paused, unsure if she should tell the two about the last Guardian. "And then there's Angel. She... protects the Sky Spirit Stone." Bloodstrike tipped his head curiously. "Sky Spirit Stone? How..." "Hush. There is no need for you to know right now. You must rest, for tomorrow we will cross the Endless Plains." Spirit whispered, her blue eyes twinkling from the flames of the fire. "But.. aren't you going to sleep?" Lightcloud meowed curiously. Spirit shook her head. "Temple Guardians have no need for sleep. The Ancient Ones blessed us with eternal Alertness, so we could watch the stone day and night." "Oh." Lightcloud meowed. Spirit said no more. She closed her eyes, and soon, Bloodstrike and Lightcloud could no longer resist the call of sleep... Lightcloud awoke, but kept her eyes shut. She hoped that once she opened them, she would be back in DawnClan, back by the Lake-side, back where there was no Nocturnal. She opened her eyes, somewhat disappointed that she was still by Bloodstrike and Spirit, in the middle of a seemingly endless field. "Are you ready to leave now, Lightcloud?" Spirit whispered. Lightcloud hissed in pain as her stomach rumbled. "I'm starving." she meowed, looking at the ground. Spirit sighed. "I'm sorry I did not leave to hunt last night. But we can catch food along the way to the mountains, if you'd like?" Bloodstrike's eyes opened. "Food? Hunt? Yes, let's do that. I'm starved." Lightcloud barred her teeth. "Bloodstrike, it's against the Warrior Code to eat before the..." She trailed off, remembering that they were no longer warriors of DawnClan. "Oh, yeah... let's hunt along the way." she meowed quietly. Spirit chuckled. "Stay close behind me... These plains are full of Shadow Beasts and their... riders." Bloodstrike and Lightcloud followed closely behind Spirit, feeling a strange feeling as they looked around the empty, soundless plains. It was just... so... quiet... "Careful..." Spirit stopped, standing protectively in front of the two, "The Beasts have found us." Lightcloud squinted at an object in the distance, realizing it was getting closer. There was a cloudy-like black bull creature, and on it's back was a large green Twoleg of some sort. Spirit growled, and darted towards it, her eyes suddenly flashing. "Stay away!" she barked, jumping up and knocking the Twoleg on the ground. The black bull swerved out of the way, stupidly banging into the lone tree that stood silently in the fields. Spirit ran back to the cats, and picked them up, placing them onto her back. "Feel free to dig your claws in," Spirit barked, before darting off. Lightcloud gasped, realizing how fast she was. Everything flew by in an instant, and soon they were far behind the Shadow Bull and it's rider. "That was close," Spirit barked, stopping to let the cats off, "We could have been captured." Bloodstrike slowly got off, his eyes wide with fear. "That... was... very... fast..." he muttered, sheathing his claws that had been dug into Spirit's backside. Spirit laughed. "Let's go. We're close to the mountains now." she barked, continuing her healthly pace. Lightcloud licked Bloodstrike playfully, and ran after Spirit, Bloodstrike close behind her. "Who was that Twoleg?" Lightcloud meowed curiously. Spirit looked back, and then at her paws. "The upwalkers call them 'Orcs'. They're very dangerous." Bloodstrike nodded, although no one could see. Lightcloud gasped again, stopping as the Grey Mountains came into sight. "That... is truly amazing." she whispered in awe. Spirit laughed. "You won't be thinking that when we have to climb up it." Bloodstrike gulped; Spirit was right... what if they didn't survive the climb? Chapter Five - The Grey Mountains "Well, here we are." Spirit announced as the winds began to howl in their faces. Lightcloud shivered; it was freezing. "The Mountain Spirit Stone is at the top of the Grey Mountain," Spirit explained, as she slowly made her way up the mountain, Lightcloud and Bloodstrike close behind her, "We have to hurry." Bloodstrike rubbed up against Lightcloud, closing his eyes as the snow whirled around him. The winds were high, the air was freezing, and the snow sent shivers up their spines. Lightcloud sighed. "Will we be there soon, Spirit?" The journey up the mountain was long and difficult. They had been attacked by many shadow beasts, although Spirit was easily able to fend them off. Bloodstrike and Lightcloud sighed with relief as they saw what they had come for in the distance; The mountain temple. "Is that it?" Bloodstrike meowed, darting to Spirit's side. Spirit nodded. "Be on your guard... Narlene is a talented fighter." Lightcloud unsheathed her claws, glancing around nervously. This 'Narlene' could be anywhere. "Here we are." Spirit barked, pushing the door to the temple open, "I'll go in first." Spirit padded into the temple, Lightcloud and Bloodstrike at her side. It was silent in the dim-lit temple... and calm. Too calm. Suddenly, the door slammed behind them. The ruined chandelier was suddenly ablaze, and it crashed to the ground, causing the wooden furniture around the room to catch fire. Soon, the entire temple was a blazing arena. "Narlene?" Spirit snarled, standing protectively in front of the two cats, "You know you don't want to hurt us." A large black wolf, with the cloudy pelt, stepped out of the shadows. She grinned, and suddenly her body began to change. It split into four parts, each part landing in a corner of the room. In one corner, the black cloud settled, and a sleek, silver she-cat with glowing red eyes stepped out. In the corner across from her, was a long-haired black she-cat with the same glowing eyes. In another corner was a large ginger tom with white paws. Like the other two, his eyes were a fierce red. In the last corner was a brown she-cat, her eyes redder than the rest. "I know who these cats represent!" Lightcloud exclaimed, remembering the stories that Topazfeather told her, "These are the original clan leaders!" Bloodstrike gasped. "That means they're fast, powerful, agile and stealthy!" Spirit dashed towards the closest cat, the brown she-cat. She easily darted out of the way. "Wait, Spirit!" Lightcloud exclaimed, jumping out of the way before the Dark Thunderstar could get to her, "That's Windstar... she's too fast for you!" Bloodstrike pounced on the Dark Thunderstar, raking his claws down his backside. It let out a shriek of pain, and threw Bloodstrike off. Before Thunderstar could escape, Spirit jumped on the wounded cat, biting into his neck. The cat disappeared, and formed back near the Mountain Spirit Stone. However, the Dark cat did not move. "Be careful!" Bloodstrike yowled, jumping on the Dark Shadowstar as she approached Lightcloud from behind. Spirit turned back to the dark Riverstar, and pounced on the ancient leader. She clawed at her, doing no harm. Riverstar slid out from under Spirit, attacking her from the behind. Dark Windstar darted behind Spirit, aiding Riverstar. However, she accidentally clawed the other dark being, causing them to attack eachother. "Finally..." Spirit muttered, biting into Windstar's neck, easily 'killing' her. Riverstar glared at Spirit, before falling to the ground, re-forming just as the other leaders had. "Just you left." Lightcloud snarled, clawing at Shadowstar's face. The leader easily fell. The moment she disappeared, the fire ceased. Spirit, Bloodstrike and Lightcloud watched in silence as the four red-eyed leaders faded into black clouds. Suddenly, the clouds turned pure white, and re-formed as a solid wolf. "At last..." the wolf said, her eyes fixed on Spirit, "I thank you, Alphess. And your friends as well." Spirit grinned. "It was nothing, Narlene." Narlene, the white wolf, tipped her head respectfully. The black viel over the stone behind her cracked, and shattered as she let out a howl. "The Shadow Beasts... they took over. They took my memories of the Clan cats... twisting them and turning them into beasts to fight against you. I was helpless." "S'alright. I knew they had taken over you. You should have seen the storms outside." Spirit barked, turning around to look out a broken window. Narlene sat down. "How can I repay you?" "By helping us free Ghost and Angel from this curse." Spirit barked, closing her eyes. "Alright... I shall join you." Chapter Six - Gone with the Wind "Spirit," Narlene grumbled, as the four made their way down the calm mountain, "We're not going to the desert now, are we?" Spirit grinned, and looked up at the sky. It was nearly the Full Moon, and Lightcloud sighed. She missed DawnClan, and Banestar, even if he was cruel and unjust. She rubbed against Bloodstrike, who rolled his eyes. "Gosh, Lightcloud, I didn't know you still missed DawnClan," Bloodstrike's voice had a bit of mock-horror in it. Lightcloud laughed, and purred, now amused. "I hate the desert." Narlene growled, as the cold breeze of the mountains soon faded away, "It's way too warm up there. I have no idea how Ghost can stand it." "Shut up," Spirit barked playfully, before picking her pace up to a run. Lightcloud looked at Bloodstrike, and the four were soon dashing along the grassy plains. Spirit grinned as the four slowed to a fast walk. The moon was at it's highest point, and they were all tired out, even if two of them were Spirit Stone Guardians. "Can we rest now?" Bloodstrike muttered, sitting down. "Yeah, Spirit... you wouldn't want to save the world or anything." Narlene barked sarcastically. Bloodstrike scowled. "Come, on... I'm bushed!" Narlene pawed at the ground, making a hole in the dirt. She backed up, and blew on the air. Bloodstrike jumped as she breathed fire, into the pit. "Great StarClan," Lightcloud gasped, "How did you do that?" Narlene beamed with pride. "When you've been blessed by the Ancients, there's almost nothing you can't do." And the two cats fell asleep, almost instantly as Spirit and Narlene howled to the moon. Bloodstrike's eyes opened, and he grinned as he spotted Lightcloud a few fox-lengths away. "Morning," he coughed, as he got to his paws. Lightcloud smiled. "Finally, you've woken up." Bloodstrike looked at the sky, and closed his eyes as a faint breeze from the nearby mountains ruffled his fur. It was refreshing, but too cold for his tastes. "Wait," Spirit snarled, jumping to her paws, "What's that?" Lightcloud closed her eyes. She could hear the wind blowing... and a faint rumble. Narlene gasped, causing the other three to notice what she was looking at. A stampede of the Orc Riders. "Run!" Narlene barked, beginning to run away. Lightcloud and Bloodstrike followed, only turning back when they had realized Spirit was not following them. "Come on!" Lightcloud snarled. All three of them gasped as an Orc Rider grabbed Spirit by the fur, and dragged her away, as they ran off, to places unknown. Chapter Seven - The Great Desert "Spirit!" Narlene howled, as she pawed at the ground furiously. Her eyes were ablaze with hate and fury as she pawed at the ground until there was nothing but a deep, large hole. The three stood in silence, shocked, angry and confused. "We need to get to Ghost." Narlene whispered, breaking a long and deadly silence, "Now." Without another word, the giant white wolf picked up both Lightcloud and Bloodstrike, and darted towards the desert they could see in the distance. As they approached, the air got warmer and warmer. Lightcloud wished she could peel off her fur and drop it. The heat was killing her. At last, they had arrived at the desert. All Lightcloud could see was sand, sand and more sand. But then, she noticed, in the distance, was a towering fortress, crafted out of stone and what Lightcloud presumed to be gold, as parts of the fortress sparkled in the hot desert sun. "Here we are," Narlene muttered, dropping the two, "The great desert." Lightcloud disliked the feeling of sand against her paws, but said nothing. She stayed close behind Bloodstrike and Narlene, fearing the Orc Riders would return. Memories of Spirit's abduction replayed in her head. Over. And Over. "Ghost is going to be hard to get to," Narlene barked as they approached the mighty fortress of stone and gold, "I fear that some of the prisoners may have been released." Bloodstrike gulped. "Prisoners?" Narlene sighed. "It's nearly night. Let's stay here." Narlene took a deep breath, and laid down in the sand, rolling over on her back. "The Desert Temple is more than just a temple. It's a prison, holding two of our most deadly enemies. Immortals." "Immortals... how will we get to Ghost if we can't kill them?" Bloodstrike asked, leaning against Narlene's back. "They can't be killed by Humans, I mean. One is the 'Death Blade', a blade that, according to the Humans, is a living being. Of course, they don't have Ancient Senses. We, the Temple Guardians, know that the Death Blade is merely a sword being wielded by a Ghost. The other, is much more fearsome." Lightcloud shuddered. "What could possibly be worse than a Ghost?" Narlene said nothing for a moment, causing Lightcloud to wonder if she said something wrong. "Do you remember Spirit telling you anything about my relationship with the old clans?" Narlene murmured after a long while. Lightcloud nodded, and Narlene let out a sigh. "StarClan. That's a bunch of Spirits that watch over them. Well... there was a war, you see. Between the StarClanners. They broke into two groups, and their battles tore apart the ancient Clans. The leader of the Losing side, Firestar, was banished. He was made immortal to walk amongst the New-Lands once again. And he..." Narlene shuddered, and whimpered. She couldn't go on. The stories that the leaders had told her were just too horrible to mention. The two cats and the wolf laid down silently as the sun set, and the moon rose in the sky. Stars emerged from the darkness, but instead of a calm, protected feeling, Lightcloud felt more alone than ever. The stars had betrayed their ancestors... who knew if they'd do it again...? Who knew if they'd make it out of the Prison alive...? Chapter Eight - The Blade, the Fire and the Longing for Redemption Chapter Eight is coming to a computer near you soon! XD Category:Fan Fictions